Like We Used To
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: Beck sings a song he wrote for Jade. Like We used To by A Rocket To The Moon. Please Read & Review. Enjoy. Bade. Beck&Jade. Rated T not anything bad, but just in case.


Beck was looking into the crowd. He saw her, Jade West, his ex-girlfriend whom he loved very much. Even though he left waiting at the door that night and trying to kiss Tori to see if he could move on, he would never stop. So here he was standing at the Full Moon Jam singing a song he wrote to a girl he loved and hopes to get back. You would think he went to Andre to help write this song, but ever since he sang that song 365 days and when he was watching Jade the whole time singing it, he doesn't talk to Andre about Jade. Neither of them went out with anyone else, even though it has been two months. I mean come one they had been together for 3 years.

He heard the music start and took a deep breath.

_I can feel her breath _

_As she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

_She can feel my heart;_

_Fell asleep to its beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

He remembers all the times she would sleepover and he would look down at her for what felt like hours taking in her beauty. She was beautiful no one can argue. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair framing her face perfectly and her stormy blue eyes, when she looked at him it felt like she was staring in to his soul. She was incredibly pale but he loves that, her skin was flawless. And when they went to the beach, they stayed long because she burned easily.

_If only I could be in that bed again_

_If only it were me instead of him __**(A/N: He's just saying this as if he is telling her that if she wgot another boyfriend would he do the thing he did)**_

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry? _

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_

_When you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music_

_While you dance to Purple Rain?_

_Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to?_

He remembers just lying on his bed watching The Scissoring for the millionth time, but he didn't care she love this movie and he loved to see her smile. And listening to her rant on which were her favourite parts even though he's heard her recite it many times, he can even tell you.

A few times she would come over to his RV late in the night because she had a fight with her dad. People think she has no emotions but she does and with holding it in so much, she eventually breaks. She wants her dad to love her for at least one person to. Her mom doesn't talk to her anymore since she moved. He would tell her that he loves her enough to for all those people. Now she thinks he doesn't.

She used to dance around the RV while he sang her favourite songs, specifically Purple Rain by Prince. He loved to watch, she danced gracefully until she tripped on one of his shirts and he would laugh until he cried and she glared at him.

_Fourteen months and seven days ago_

_Oh, I know you know_

_How we felt about that night_

_Just your skin against the window_

_Oh we took it slow_

_And we both know_

It was their first time, in his car. It wasn't how they planned it, but they wouldn't change a thing. They just came back from the beach and eating in the tray of his truck and she looked so beautiful in the moonlight and couldn't hold back any longer. He knew they couldn't do it in the tray so they went in the backseat. The morning after she was happy, but a little upset it was there. It was him that took her virginity and she loved that.

_It should have been me inside that car_

_It should have been me instead of him in the dark _

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry? _

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_

_When you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music_

_While you dance to Purple Rain?_

_Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to?_

_I know, Love_

_(I'm a sucker for that feeling)_

_Happens all the time, Love_

_(I always end up feeling cheated)_

_You're on my mind, Love_

_(Oh darling, led her where that leaded)_

_It happens all the time, Love, yeah_

She hated it when he called her Love but secretly loved it. It started when they were at the sleepover at Sikowitz. Because he got to use the British accent he decided to take advantage saying thing like 'Bob's your uncle' and 'cheesed-off'. He continues calling her that, just to keep showing her that he loved her.

Besides the time she would ask for him to tell her he loves her. He was happy to once she knew that, but he wasn't so sure she knew that now. At first he questioned why she would ask, not that he minded, but now he knows. She thinks that no one loves her, he's sure that her mom did or her dad to some extent. And Cat, Jade's best friend, she loved Jade. No one knows how that friendship works, but Jade calims that Cat is her only friend.

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_Will he tell you every day?_

_Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible_

_With every word he'll say?_

_Can you promise me if this was right,_

_Don't throw this all away?_

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things_

_Like we used to?_

_Oh, like we used to..._

He's sure that no one can love her the way he did, not that someone wouldn't. Despite her mean comebacks and her couldn't-careless-attitude she was great to have around. He loved her voice, especially when she was singing; it sounded like angels. And her smile could light up a room, even after her dark demeanour. Her laugh sound like bells and the way she fit into him when they were pressed against each other.

He looked up and saw that she wasn't there anymore; he sighed and walked off stage, ignoring the applause. He didn't even realize while he was singing that he was crying. He was walking in the hallway toward the bathroom to wash off his face, when he saw something black going into the Janitor's Closet. He ran toward it and opened the door only to face a tear stained face Jade. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He felt more tears come to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly lifted her off the ground. He loved this girl more than anything and wasn't letting her go anytime soon. He felt hot tears on his neck and rubbed her back lightly. He knew she didn't want to talk now, maybe later, but right now this is all they wanted to do.

After about 10 minutes she pulled away and looked at his face. She took in all his features. His warm brown eyes, they always gave her comfort when he looked at her. And his mouth, the smile that could make any girl melt and when she kissed him; they are very soft. She traced his jaw, memorizing its shape. She passed her hands through his hair smiling slightly at the softness of it. He took longer on his hair than the average boy and sometimes her even.

She went on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away and looking at him in the eyes and whispered," I love you."

He smiled down at her and whispered back," I love you too," and kissed her again.


End file.
